


There is Another

by Lyricalvillain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sith Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricalvillain/pseuds/Lyricalvillain
Summary: In the year 19 BBY Obi wan arrived on Tattooine only to find the charred corpses of Owen and Beru among the desecrated remains of their family moisture farm. It falls to Obi-wan to raise and protect Luke.Or a Parent Trap ObiMaul AU told in a series of drabbles, inspired by @fangirlingpuggle’s Tumblr prompt
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 30
Kudos: 219





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-wan makes a decision, one with far reaching repercussions.

[FanGirlPuggle's Post](https://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/614881511061241856/alright-this-is-so-dumb-but-just-had-this-idea-and)

**Chapter One:**

**19 BBY**

The smoke stung his eyes, bringing back not so distant memories of battles past. He took a moment to clear his mind before dismounting the rented speeder, one hand on his lightsaber just in case the threat lingered. The pair of charred bodies huddled in the entryway of the compound turned his stomach. Owen and Beru. He made a slow pass around the compound, most of the buildings had been burned beyond repair, only some equipment was salvageable.

"What now?" He whispered to Luke, cradling the infant among the wreckage. Obi-wan briefly considered leaving Tattooine and finding another outer rim planet to hide on. But no, Tattooine was still the safest place for Luke, he could feel it. He would need to raise the boy he concluded. There was no other option. But in order to keep him safe, Obi-wan knew he had to cut himself off from the force. Vader would be looking for him. And that would endanger Luke.

His grip on Luke tightened, the infant made a small noise from inside his cocoon of blankets. He didn't like it. But it needed to be done. The Jedi Master took a deep breath.

* * *

Obi-wan’s decision was felt light years away. “Impossible.” Maul snarled as he felt Obi-wan’s presence simply cease. gold eyes closed in concentration, the tenuous bond he had with the Jedi felt achingly empty. Nothing. “No.”

No. He was to be the end of Kenobi. Seething he activated his com unit, “Vos, I have a job for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 BBY Darth Maul, utilizing his criminal network to track down Obi-wan Kenobi, captures and interrogates one of the Jedi's allies.

**Chapter 2:**

“I’ve already told you, Kenobi was killed at the end of the clone wars.” Bail spit blood onto the plush carpeted floors of his quarters. Eyes avoiding his wife’s lifeless body. Beautiful, defiant Breha. He could only pray his guards had managed to get Leia into an escape pod.

“You and I both know that is a lie, Chairman.” Bail raised his gaze to the black and red Zabrak that smirked down at him, “I know he survived the order.” He paced closer, raising a hand in Bail’s direction, “My sources say he visited you seven years ago.” His smirk morphed into a snarl. Bail began to choke as an invisible hand crushed his throat. “If you won’t give me the information, then I will take it.”

“No!” He managed to spit out around he crushing pressure, bravely meeting the eyes of the Sith assassin even as the creature ravaged his mind. Spots appeared in Bail’s vision, his lungs strained, hands scrabbled uselessly at his throat.

In the recesses of the man’s mind was a memory of the day Kenobi came to visit. The Jedi had delivered a child to them. It was saturated in love and joy, the emotions sickened him. “Useless.” The Sith spat, not finding the information he sought. The Chairman’s body went limp and Maul tossed it aside, disgusted. Another dead end.

The stench of fear and anguish did not die with Organa. Maul paused by the closet. There was another presence in the room. With a wave of his hand the door swished open revealing a small child cowering inside. The child Kenobi had given to the chairman. Her rounded face and dark brown hair seemed achingly familiar. He could sense her power, her potential.

Maul smiled.

* * *

Luke woke with a start, his cheeks wet with tears. He could still smell the smoke and blood in the air, the red and black face of the monster from his nightmare still vivid in his mind. He kicked off the thin blanket and hurtled into his uncle Ben’s room with a cry.

“Luke?” the greying man was awake and alert in seconds, one hand reaching under his pillow the other beckoning the young boy forward. “What is it?” His eyes searched the darkness before focusing on Luke.

Luke clambered into the bed, flinging his arms around his uncle. “I had a bad dream.” He muttered into Ben’s tunic.

Ben made an understanding noise, “Would you like to talk about it?”

Luke was quiet for a long moment. “There was a monster. He was hurting people, good people. He wanted to hurt me.”

“There, there.” Ben soothed, rearranging them into a more comfortable position. “Would you like me to tell you a story?” Luke nodded, face still buried in his chest, but breathing becoming more even. Ben hummed, crossing his ankles.

“One about the Jedi?” Luke added hopefully.

Ben smiled at the ceiling, “I know just the one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about the upcoming chapters. I have the basics mapped out and am working on writing ahead. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 BBY, A forcebond vision is sparked by a near death experience.

**Chapter 3:**

Leia doesn’t mind solitary confinement. She uses the time to meditate, heal from her rigorous training, and dream. Sometimes the dreams are dark, of memories best forgotten. Vacant eyes and blood stained carpets. But sometimes she dreams of light. Warm sand between her fingers, laughter and love.

But this? This was new. She could feel the stifling desert wind on her face, she could smell blood. “Am- am I dead?” Her eyes flew open. A boy around her age, sun-bleached blonde hair, a blaster burn on his shoulder and another abdominal wound, oozing blood.

“No.” Leia found herself saying, it was true. She could feel him, he was alive, barely.

“Oh.” A tremulous smile “That’s good then.”

“Who are you?” Leia asks, scooting closer to him, intrigued.

“I’m Luke. Luke Skywalker.” He winces, throwing a hand her way, it's coated in blood and sand. Leia stared at the appendage, unused to the civility. Luke huffed and began to withdraw his arm, realizing the state of his hand, “Sorry.”

Leia's arm snapped forward, capturing the bloodied hand in her own, “Wait-“ There was a jolt in the force between them. The glassy quality left Luke’s eyes. “I’m L-“ she paused remembering the reason she was in solitary. “Sol. My name is Sol.”

“Sol.” Luke smiled at her, pain still edged the expression.

A loud noise outside her cell startled Sol, she dropped Luke’s hand and he vanished, the cold stale air of her cell as startling as the sudden burst of artificial light. Her Master stands in the doorway, silhouetted by bright light, amber eyes burning like coals in his horned skull.

* * *

Luke nearly jumped out of his own skin at the sight of the girl, Sol, sitting cross legged in the middle of his bedroom. “Force!” He yelped, startling her as well. “I uh thought I imagined you.”

“I thought the same.” Sol blinked at him, there was a long pause as they regarded one another cautiously. “I see you’re feeling better.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Luke scoffed, “My Uncle Ben says I was lucky to be alive.” He flopped onto his bed, staring intently at Sol, unwilling to touch her again in case it disrupted whatever it was that brought her here. “I think I have you to thank for that. When you took my hand-”

“You’re a little young to be getting into blaster battles, don’t you think?” Sol chastised him, cutting him off. She stood and paced towards him, her dark clothing standing out against the neutral tones of his room. The edges of her were blurred, almost see through.

“I was trying to help.” Luke frowned, twisting the thin blanket on his bed in his hands. Sol raised a brow, and crossed her arms. “You… wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

Luke let the story pour from his lips. How the Hutt thugs had taken more water from their moisture farm than usual. How the people were dying because of the drought. How he had tried to take some of it back and been caught. “Its not fair. The Farmers work so hard for it, and the Hutts just come and take it!” He scowled. Then sighed, tugging a small model ship from a low shelf nearby and hugging it to his chest. “Maybe once I become a pilot I’ll be able to help.”

“You want to be a pilot?” She inquired.

“More than anything in the whole galaxy.” Luke sighed, punching his fighter into the air for emphasis. “What about you?” He turned his gaze to her surprised face. “What do you wanna be?”

“I-“ she stopped unsure. “I want what my master wants.”

“And what’s that?” He inquired his face scrunching up in concern. Sol wasn’t a slave was she?

“To overthrow the Empire.” She stuttered out, not entirely sure how to sum up all of his plans for the future.

“You’re with the resistance?” Luke sat up, the light in his eyes shining brighter than Sol thought it had any right to shine.

“Not exactly-“ Sol demurred, uncomfortable. Her Master had warned her to keep a low profile. But being open with Luke was so easy. So tempting. “Lets change the subject.”

Luke accepted with an easygoing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for taking the time to read!


	4. Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Attachment leads to jealousy, the shadow of greed, that is." - Yoda

** Chapter four: **

**(5 BBY)**

Sol knew hate. She knew rage. At an early age she had become familiar with both. At one point she had directed that rage at her kidnapper. Her Master. Herself. But now she had honed those emotions. They did not control her she controlled them. They fueled her made her more powerful.

Her master was ruthless, cunning. Everything a Sith Lord should be. Everything she aspired to be.

“Focus, my apprentice.” His cultured tones cut through her turbulent thoughts. Her brow scrunched subconsciously as she struggled to rearrange the massive stone monoliths around them. “Your rage is your strength. Harness it.”

“Yes Master.” She Breathed out, clearing her mind. And letting the white hot rage bloom in her chest. The sounds of the stones shifting and rearranging became more audible as she focused. They clattered into place finally and Sol allowed herself to open her eyes.

“Excellent.” A hand landed on her shoulder a slight squeeze, affection. “You’re excelling quickly.” He sounded smug.

“Thank you Master.” Sol knew the vague outlines of her Master’s plan, only he was privy to the finer details, but she knew she was an integral part of it.

“Soon.” He smirked, “Our time will come, we must continue to have patience.”

* * *

Maul had become attached to his young apprentice. Watching her grow under his tutelage was most satisfying. He had originally taken the girl with the goal of lording her over Kenobi. He wanted to push Kenobi off of his Jedi pedestal, drag him into the depth of the dark with him.

As the years dragged onward, Kenobi’s presence in the force remained silent. His indomitable focus shifted, without him knowing it had, to Sol. Attachment had always been one of Maul’s weaknesses. To his Master, his brother, Kenobi and now Sol.

Gone was the rule of two. Sidious saw to that with the founding of the Inquisitors. The Sith Empire was in full swing, the Jedi were all but dead. But he had not been the one to bring the order so low. No that honor had been bestowed to Vader. His old Master’s newest protégé.

He had been cast aside, forgotten. Deemed weak. An oversight. A fatal flaw in Sidious’ plan. One that would help him bring about their destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos so far guys! And thanks for hanging in there while I scene set... Forever...


	5. Mistakes Made in Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke realizes that Sol has a set of unspoken rules. But that doesn't stop him from toeing the line on occasion.

** Chapter Five: **

**(3 BBY)**

Luke enjoyed Sol’s weird ghost visitations. She would tell him about places she would visit that he’d only seen in holos and cool stories about things she’d seen or heard. Over the years he determined a short list of unspoken rules. Don’t ask about personal questions at the top of it.

Anytime he pushed a line, she would disappear for an especially long period of time. And Luke worried she’d never be back. But that didn’t stop him from pushing the line on occasion.

He was in a strange room place. Dark walls and High pointed architecture. In the center of it was Sol, sitting cross legged, one arm in a sling. She sighed, “Luke.”

“You’re always hurt.” Luke observed. Sol cracked open an eye, trying to incinerate the peach fuzz on his upper lip through sheer will.

“Am not.”

“Are too.” He insisted, frowning. “Every time I see you.”

“This hardly constitutes ‘all the time’,” Sol scoffed, “I don’t see you _that_ much.”

“At least once a month.” Luke pressed smugly. He stroked his upper lip proudly.

“What,” Sol sighed, giving up on meditation and instead focusing on changing the subject. “Is that.”

“What?” Luke blinked at her, mischief in every fiber of his being as he played dumb.

“That fuzz on your lip.” Sol squinted at him. Waggling a pointer finger in his direction.

“My mustache?” Luke covered it with a hand.

“It’s terrible.” Sol pressed.

“It’ll grow in.” He rebuffed, pouting. “You sound like Uncle Ben." He glowered at her before leaning forward, "Don’t change the subject, Sol. Is it your master? You can tell me. Maybe I can help-”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Sol snarled, standing.

“You never want to talk about it.” Luke chastised her. “I get it. You feel powerless. But maybe talking about it will help. Lots of Masters beat their slaves.”

“I am no slave.” Sol growled, feeling her rage rising.

“But- you said- your master-“ His voice was strained and it was only then that Sol realized she was crushing his throat. She was killing him. She released him, horrified. She’d killed. She’d killed many men for less, but Luke. This was _Luke_.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“No- Sol.” Luke pleaded from his knees. Gasping for air. Eyes forgiving, still trusting.

“So sorry.” Something warm and wet slipped down her cheek. She put up a mental wall and Luke vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More scene setting! YAY. Thanks again for bearing with me on this. The twin's relationship is essential to the parent trapping.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke still trusts Sol, despite Uncle Ben's warnings.

**(3 BBY)**

Ben had hoped that he would be a grounding influence on Luke as he raised the boy. But his want for adventure rivaled even Ana- his father’s. When he was younger It had been easy to sate his curiosity with stories and small outings to a planetary archive.

But those things seemed only to fuel the boy’s actions now. He ran away quarterly, trying to hitch rides off planet on freighters and smuggler ships. He’d even gotten on the bad side of the Hutts… multiple times by attempting to fight injustice _by himself_. Thankfully Ben had many contacts in the surrounding towns that were willing to help Luke find his way home.

Obi wan had hoped he could give Luke some semblance of normal, keep him from being raised knowing and expecting only war. He had hoped to keep them secluded a little longer. But it seemed their time was almost at an end, “What you’re describing is a force bond.”

Luke rubbed at his throat. “Like from your stories.” his voice was hoarse. 

“How long have you been having these visions?” Luke fidgeted, Looking less like a rebellious teen and more like the little boy whose nightmares he had once soothed. “Luke.” Obi-wan urged.

“Since I was ten, I think.” Years of communing with what Obi-wan could only assume was an inquisitor. The locals whispered of them, the Empire’s Sith strike force. Sol, Luke had called her. Darth Sol most likely. The rough translation was Dark Sun. Whoever had named this one had been much more dramatic and poetic than Ana… Vader ever was.

“Listen to me. Sol, uses the dark side of the force.” Obi-wan grabbed hold of Luke’s shoulders, squeezing tight. 

Luke made a face, “She didn’t mean to-”

“She’s a Sith.” Ben insisted as his charge scowled up at him, the beginnings of bruising around his throat.

“She apologized, Uncle Ben. She’s my friend!”

“She’s dangerous, Luke.” Ben squeezed Luke’s shoulders. Luke pursed his lips stubbornly. “If it happens again, If you _see_ her again, please tell me.” he pressed his forehead to the boy’s. “ _Please._ ”

Luke huffed a sigh, shoulders dropping beneath his guardian’s heavy grip. “I will Uncle Ben.”

He ordered his charge to rest and Luke all but ran to his room. This sith knew where they were, knew Luke was strong with the force. He would need to establish communications with Master Yoda. He wasn’t sure how much longer they would be safe on Tatooine.

* * *

Luke stared up at the domed ceiling, deep in thought. Uncle Ben had called Sol a Sith, the villains in his old bedtime stories. But Sol couldn’t be completely evil, he could feel that there was good somewhere in her. 

He wasn’t even sure what his Uncle would do if he told him next time he saw Sol. They were moisture farmers, not Force wielding heroes of old. Uncle Ben would only get hurt if Sol lost control again. He could handle this on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the Twin Suns duel. Just a little more set up and we get to the fun ObiMaul drabbles. Thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks guys!


	7. Twilight of the Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Maul and Leia bonding? Yeah. Bonding. That's what we'll go with.

**(3BBY)**

Sol gasped in pain as she stumbled. The Inquisitors had separated her and her Master before they could reach the Sith temple. Her master had drawn them away, trusting her to survive.

And she was failing that trust. Her vision was blurring, she would not make it to their ship in time. She was going to die. And die with regrets. One of the largest and most recent was her lack of control over her own powers. That she had lashed out at one of the only good things she had in the galaxy. A small choked sob escaped her throat.

“Kriff, Sol.” She could make out the fuzzy outline of Luke, his light colored tunic and blonde hair standing out against the murky darkness of Malachor. The tip of the temple illuminated them in a wash of red. “What happened?”

“Stay back.”

“Sol,” Luke pleaded, stepping forward anyways. Probably knowing by looking at her she could barely stand, much less push him away. “Let me help you.” His hand grasped hers tightly, “Let me _in_.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 'Again' hung in the air between them heavy and awkward.

“You won’t” Luke brushed aside her past misdeeds so easily. Trusted her so easily. She had done nothing to deserve such trust.

“You don’t know that.” He couldn’t, he was strong with the force, but had no training that Sol knew of. He would be powerless to stop her if she lost control again.

“Please.” he begged as the ground began to shake. The temple had been forcibly deactivated. If she didn’t let him help her she would undoubtedly die here. She wasn’t ready for death yet.

Sol exhaled, letting the walls she’d built around their bond down. Luke unwittingly began to transfer the living force to her. Her wounds began to knit together, her vision stopped swimming. 

She closed her eyes, breathing through the lessening pain, she carefully blocked their bond again. It wouldn’t do if the boy, untrained as he was, accidentally gave all of his life force to her.

“Luke.” She smiled into the red washed darkness, alone again. “Thank you.”

* * *

It was hardly the first time Maul had been hurled off of a tall structure by Jedi, that Jedi specifically, and he was certain it wouldn’t be the last. Vader had arrived, going after the holocron now would be suicide. He needed a ship.

As if summoned, his ship hummed towards him, Sol at its helm. She lived, Maul felt relief at that. 

He had tempered his rage into quiet frustration once their ship was safely in hyperspace and he had tended to Sol’s wounds as best he could. 

“I’m sorry, Master.” Sole intoned while he wrapped her torso in bacta laced bandages. He paused, quirking a brow. “I failed you.”

“Quite the contrary, my dear apprentice.” He tied off the dressing, “You performed admirably. The ones who caused your suffering have been _dealt with_.” the last two words were all but snarled. “Their deaths have set back the Empire’s efforts to locate us and have freed us to expand our network and refine our plan.” 

He stood, pacing to the helm. “While we were unsuccessful in acquiring the Holocron. We know who has it. We simply need to bide our time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maul's weird posessive/vengeful dad vibes give me life.


	8. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia tells a lie.

**(2 BBY)**

“Luke.”

“Sol!” Luke Jolted upright, hissing her name through his teeth. It was late, his Uncle was a light sleeper. “I thought you died!”

“I would have without your help.” Sol admitted truthfully. The only truth she would tell him tonight she realized, a heavy weight settling in her stomach. “Speaking of help, I could use a little more of it.”

“Of course.” Luke nodded, jaw set seriously.

“It’s not safe to discuss this now.” Sol looked over her shoulder, positive he couldn’t see her master hovering in the doorway, his amber eyes reflecting light. “I have… acquired passage to Tattoine. Where can we meet?”

“Wait, you’re coming here?” Luke sounded at once elated and confused. “Why now?”

“There’s no time now, I’ll explain everything once we meet.”

A moment of silence, more than a little hesitation. To his credit Luke’s face only showed a modicum of the internal battle she could feel waging war inside his mind. “Anchorhead, meet me at Anchorhead.”

“I’ll see you soon.” Sol assured him. “Thank you, Luke.” She hoped she sounded sincere, hoped she'd masked her deception from him well enough.

The connection broken, she felt her Master’s hand squeeze her shoulder fondly, approving. “You have done well.” He assured her, not for the first time. “He will not be harmed, my apprentice.”

“Thank you, Master.” Sol hesitated, her master had begun pacing, a frenzied look in his eyes. She’s never seen him quite like this before. “What are we searching for on Tattooine?”

He paused, a grim smile spreading over his lips, “Hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I BROKE MY OWN HEART.


	9. Twin Suns

**Chapter 9:**

**(Tattooine: 2 BBY)**

All attempts to raise comms with master Yoda had so far failed. Bail Organa’s emergency channel had gone unanswered as well. Obi-wan sighed, . The only good news was that there had been no news from Luke’s force bond friend.

He was running low on options. He would have to reach out to his old Master using the force. He only hoped it wouldn’t draw too much attention. He retreated to his room to meditate.

* * *

He was halfway to Anchorhead, mind running a million miles a minute. Why now? Why here? She had reacted so poorly to even speaking of her situation. 

Luke caught sight of a black hooded figure among the seemingly endless sand, hand outstretched towards him. The speeder slowed to a stop on its own, the engine still running, thrusters still operating. Luke felt a chill run down his spine despite the heat. 

The figure began raising his outstretched hand, The tip of the speeder raising with it. Luke dove from the cockpit, as the speeder was tossed aside, rolling into the sand. He reached belatedly for his blaster only to see it soaring towards the man’s outstretched hand. 

“You must be Luke.” It crumpled into useless scrap before dropping to the ground. The hood dropped, a red and black patterned Zabrak smirked down at him, his amber eyes shining like the twin suns. Luke knew this man, this nightmare. “A pleasure to finally meet you.”

* * *

“Obi-wan,” Yoda’s presence was as soothing as ever in the force, “A long time, it’s been.”

“Too long Master,” Obi-wan replied, “Though I fear I bring ill tidings.”

“Died, our old friend has.” Yoda intoned sadly, “Leia taken.”

“It is worse than I feared then-” A cry in the force, Luke’s fear cut through him like a knife.

“It’s Luke!” Obi-wan’s brow’s knit together. “He’s in danger.”

“Go to him, you must.” Yoda hummed. “Then come to Dagobah, it is time to train, yes.”

* * *

“Look what has become of you.” Maul crowed, stepping around Luke’s unconscious form. Eyes raking across him judgmentally. “A desert rat.”

Obi-wan was relieved to sense that Luke was still alive, “Look at what I have overcome.” he countered, hand dangling near his saber.

They circled, Luke laying prone in between them. “I had come to kill you.” Maul continued, “But perhaps it would be crueler to leave you here, alone, festering in your squallor.” His gaze flickered down to Luke before meeting Obi-wan’s gaze once more.

Obi-wan released his feelings into the force, he would not allow Maul to take Luke. “If you define yourself by your power, your ability to take life, then you have nothing.”

“And what do you have?” Maul snarled, igniting one end of his saber, Kenobi tensed. “You’ve hidden yourself away on this backwater planet, why? To protect someone-” He sneered at the boy between them, “To protect him?” He barked a laugh, “And you have failed at even that Jedi.”

Obi-wan ignited his own lightsaber, the whine of a starcraft engine could be heard echoing across the wastes. Maul ignited the second blade, tension sung through the force, the draw between them undeniable. Maul flourished his blades, widening his stance slightly, eyes searching for an opening, a weakness. 

The ship was upon them, lowering from the sky, loading ramp dropping. A girl staggered to its end, draped in black.

Maul launched towards him. Ben blocked the initial strikes, and followed through with an overhead strike. 

“MASTER!”As his blade descended there was a ripple in the force and Maul was tugged backwards. A blow that would have easily ended the aging Sith’s life only cut his weapon in two and left a gaping smoldering scar down his torso. The sith slumped as his apprentice pulled him onto his shuttle.

Obi-wan deactivated his saber, gathering his charge in his arms. He had been right, he mused watching Maul’s ship ascend into space rapidly, they were no longer safe on Tattooine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maul knows just what to say to bolster a man's confidence.


	10. Recovery

**Chapter 10:**

(2 BBY)

Maul hissed as Sol tended to his wounds. Kenobi hadn’t been as derelict as he had appeared. Grey streaked auburn hair and neatly trimmed beard to match. “He is as powerful as ever.”

“You almost died, Master.” Sol pointed out, a small tremor in her voice, and her fear leaked into the force. 

“Perhaps.” He grimaced, shrugging on his tunic. He had rushed, so sure that his nemesis had out of practice. Not so. His power had grown despite his lack of presence within the force.  “When next we meet, things will be different.” Kenobi’s signature in the force burned brightly now. He was certain even Vader could sense him. He would never be able to fight Kenobi, and fight him properly, if Vader snuffed him out first. His fist clenched, he must defeat Sidious and his new formidable apprentice. “For now we must focus our attention on dismantling the Empire.” 

“Yes, my master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharing wasn't covered in the Sith school curriculum.


	11. Daring Rescue

**(0 BBY)**

Sol had planned on being captured, had planned on a modicum of torture, she had not planned on Vader being there. Had not planned on them figuring out that she was a force wielder until it was too late. The force inhibitor cuffs dug painfully into her wrists, her body ached all over. 

The door swished open, a storm trooper, a little shorter than average, stared in at her, his body language projecting confusion. “Sol?” She had to have imagined Luke’s voice coming from the helmet speakers. She frowned up at him blearily. He removed his helmet, revealing Luke’s wide blue eyes. His skin a little less tan, the baby fat had melted away, but it _was_ him.

“Luke?” Her voice was hoarse, he all but tripped down the steps towards her.

“Don’t worry.” He waved a hand and the cuffs fell away. “We’re gonna get you out of here.” He was helping her up before she could process his deliberate use of the force.

“Why?” Sol stood steadying herself. “I sold you out- you and your Uncle - to my master. Why would you help me?” He had been shielded from her after the Tattooine incident. She couldn’t find him through their bond. On occasion she would catch glimpses of him in her dreams. She was so sure the next time she saw him they would be enemies. All the kindness he showed her would be washed away by her betrayal.

“Well I was upset at first. But after a lot of meditating, I thought you may not have had much choice.” Luke aimed one of his cheeky grins at her. “C’mon, Han and Chewy have the Senator. We should probably go before reinforcements arrive.”

"Han... and Chewy?" What kind of names were those?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke why are you such a roll????


	12. Change of Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul runs into Ben on the Death Star.

**(0 BBY)**

Maul had an agent or two in the rebellion, agents that told him that their illustrious leadership knew where Kenobi and his newest padawan were hiding. Some of the rebellion leadership remembered him, and the role he had played in the clone wars. They would not welcome him into their fold easily.

The solution to this problem was dropped into his lap when one of the leaders of the rebellion was taken prisoner. It had been laughably easy to use his network to find where she was being held. He sent Sol ahead to extract the rebel, knowing full well she would be caught.

Her capture, and subsequent escape attempt had provided him cover in the form of chaos. With troopers scrambling to find the escaped prisoners, Maul was able to saunter into the Main reactor of the space station almost undeterred. 

He jerked his saber from the crumpled form of a storm trooper. “Interesting.” He whispered to himself, as Kenobi’s presence washed over him. “Kenobi.” Maul grinned wickedly.

“Maul.” Kenobi hummed from behind one of the power terminals as he pulled another lever, balancing precariously above the chasm below. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“The force works in mysterious ways.” Maul agreed, saber in hand as the Jedi edged his way back onto the walkway. He itched to engage the aging human in another battle. In the two years since they had last crossed blades, the Jedi had slimmed some. His grey streaked auburn hair had been trimmed poorly and his robes had become, if at all possible, even more threadbare than before. “Sadly I am not here for you this time Kenobi.” Appearances were deceiving. He had learnt that the hard way last time. 

“I almost feel slighted.” Obi-wan deferred, much to Maul’s annoyance. The line was delivered with none of his usual arrogance, and not so much as a smirk. The jedi maneuvered past him, slipping into another hallway.

He should let the idiot Jedi go. But knowing Kenobi, he was going to confront his old Padawan, and most likely get himself killed in the process. “Blast.” He clipped his saber to his belt. “Kriffing Kenobi.”

His com blipped, “Master, we have liberated Mon Mothma from the Imperial holding cells.” Sol’s voice shook him from his thoughts. Maul took a moment to center himself. “And, thanks to our Jedi friends, we have a way off this station.”

“What bay?” Maul growled back, as he exited into the hall. Where he had expected to find Kenobi he instead found a squad of storm troopers. 

It was slow moving, catching up to Kenobi while batting blaster fire back at troopers. Kenobi had indeed run across Vader. And when Maul happened across them they were dueling towards the hangar door.

Maul allowed his focus to drift to a small platoon of incoming troopers. With a snarl he ripped a panel free of the wall and used it to sweep the lot of them away. The way to the ship was clear.

A whisper in the force gave him pause. He turned to see Kenobi deactivate his saber, shoulder’s slumping. Maul felt his hearts stutter in his chest as realization hit him, rage and desperation clawed at his insides. The idiot was going to _let_ Vader kill him.

“NO!” A voice, that was not his own, cried out. “BEN!”

Vader hesitated, glancing up at Kenobi’s Padawan, Luke. The moment of hesitation was all he needed. Maul reached out with the force, pulling the Jedi as hard as he could. Vader’s saber sliced through only air. 

“You old fool.” He spat, taking a fist full of the man’s robes and tugging him back towards the hangar, blaster fire covering their escape. He resisted the urge to to slam the man into the nearest bulkhead and demand an explanation. There would be time for that later. They needed to leave. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maul is going to have WORDS with Kenobi about this stunt.


	13. Secrets

**Chapter 13:**

**(0 BBY)**

“What was that?” Maul snarled as the last of the imperial fighters had been shot down.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific-” Kenobi began, the ship lurched into hyperspace.

“Don’t play coy.” Maul sneered, pressing into Kenobi’s space. “That idiotic stunt you pulled with Vader.”

“I had a plan-”

“Your plan was to perish at the hands of your old apprentice?” Maul took a fistfull of Obi-wan’s robes, his horns brushing Kenobi’s hairline. “To let your Padawan, your charge, watch you  _ die _ at the hands of his father.”

“My father is dead.” Luke interrupted, taking a seat beside Sol, brows furrowed. “Vader killed him.”

“Is  _ that _ what you told him?” Maul barked out a laugh. “Vader is your father, boy. Skywalker’s murder was a symbolic one.” He released Ben’s robes allowing the man to step away from him. “Sidious groomed Anakin Skywalker as the perfect apprentice for  _ years. _ Right under the Jedi council’s noses. Used him as a proverbial kill switch within the order.”

“I would have told you, Luke.” Obi-wan seemed to age a few more years right before their eyes. “When the time was right.” 

“When? After you  _ let  _ Vader kill you?” Maul rolled his eyes. And that’s where his problem lay. Not Kenobi’s obvious attempt to manipulate and distance Luke from his father with his own death. But the fact that Kenobi would have  _ just let _ Vader end him. “I suppose that you also put off telling the boy about his last living relative aside from Vader? And the Jedi thought the Sith were masters of deception.” Maul snarled. Pacing towards the rear of the ship to lean dramatically against a shadowy bulkhead.

“Wait, _ you _ know where she is? My Sister?” Luke jerked upwards. 

Maul muttered indecipherably, glaring pointedly at Obi-wan and gesturing vaguely towards Sol. Luke turned with raised brows towards the Sith’s apprentice.

“It’s true.” Sol affirmed, wincing and levelling a glare at her master.

“If you’re quite finished.” Mon Mothma piped up as she stepped into the room. “I suspect the Empire is tracking this ship.”

“Not this ship, sister.” Han lurched in almost comically from behind her, index finger waving under the former senator’s nose.

“It would explain the ease of our escape.” Sol concurred with the rebel leader, ignoring Han’s rebuttal.

“You thought that was _easy_?” Han gaped at her, gesturing her way and making direct eye contact with Luke. “Easy!”

“Tracked or not, the data in R2-D2 is still intact.” Mon Mothma shook her head, “We need to get the plans to the alliance on Yavin. Once the data is analyzed we may find a weakness. This fight isn’t over yet.”

“It is for me.” Han huffed. “I’m not in this for your revolution, I’m in it for the money.”

“Typical laser brained smuggler.” Sol scoffed. Han gaped at her, she stood brushing imaginary dust from her trousers. “You really need better friends Luke.”

“You’re my friend too, Sol.” Luke called out to her as she strode from the room. “Or sister…I guess.” he muttered when no response was forthcoming. He sighed, carefully looking anywhere but Obi-wan and Maul. Before he too stood and left with a muttered excuse.

“Don’t worry Solo.” Mon Mothma interjected, her political mask firmly in place, “Deliver us to Yavin and you’ll receive your reward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation! Drama! Secrets have been revealed.


	14. Forgiveness

**Chapter 14:**

**(0 BBY)**

Obi-wan found Luke slouched in the Falcon’s gunport, rolling his father’s lightsaber between his hands. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Luke.” Obi-wan began, sounding tired so tired. “Your father was my best friend, my padawan. He had been prophesied to bring balance to the force, and somewhere along the way I failed him.” Luke turned to face him, silhouetted by the blue white light of hyperspace travel. “I failed him and I was afraid I would fail you as well. And I was ashamed, and afraid.”

“But fear-”

“I know.” the aging Jedi sighed. “You will find that even Jedi Masters are not above such feelings.”

“You didn’t fail my father, Uncle Ben.” Luke said after a long moment. “He failed himself, and you, by falling to the dark side.” Obi-wan jolted in surprise. Anakin had never been so easy to forgive, and Luke showed a tendency to hold small grudges throughout the years as well. His charge stood, pulling him into a hug, “Just promise to tell me the truth from now on okay?”

“I promise.”


	15. Competition

**Chapter 15:**

**(1 ABY)**

Obi-wan sometimes thought about thanking Maul for putting a stop to his plans on the Death Star. But only sometimes.

“It’s a dumb plan.” Sol snarled at Luke, “You’ll be killed.”

“Oh okay, then let’s hear yours.” Luke snarked back.

“I haven’t thought of one-”

“HA!”

“Yet.” Sol finished with a glower.

Maul sighed, sounding put upon. “Children,  _ please- _ ” The Sith was now an almost constant companion. The rebellion leadership didn’t trust him (rightly so) and had assigned Obi-wan to babysit.

“Didn’t peg ya for a family man, Kenobi.” Cad Bane’s customary drawl nearly made Ben jump. Only his training spared him that indecency. Obi-wan turned to face the bounty hunter, expression schooled. “It’s a good look on you.”

“Bane. It’s been a while.” The Duros was closer than he had anticipated, a toothpick poking out of a familiar sneer and a hand lingering by his pistol. Obi-wan grinned cheekily, “But not nearly long enough.” 

Cad’s lips twitched into a wider grin. “Our Last dance did end on a sour note.”

“Our _ ‘last dance’ _ ended with you in prison.” Obi-wan smirked, “A sweet note if ever I heard one.”

“Agree to disagree.” Bane hummed.

“I take it the rebellion hired you-”

“Bounty hunter.” Maul’s smooth voice interrupted. Obi-wan was tugged backwards, partially behind Maul. “To what do we owe this unexpected... pleasure?”

“Just having a friendly chat with your...beau.” Cad tipped the brim of his hat, toothpick swiveling between his teeth as he bared his fangs in a parody of a smile at the zabrak.

“He and I are hardly-” the greying Jedi stepped forward, indignant. Maul’ hand found its way to his shoulder and pulled the irate man back towards him, cutting his tirade short.

“Might want to let him know that.” Bane’s grin widened, delighted. “I’ll certainly be seeing more of you, Kenobi.” he drawled suggestively, turning on his heel with one last lingering glance over the Jedi.

“I could have handled him.” Obi-wan sniffed, shrugging Maul’s hand off of him as they watched Cad Bane disappear further into the hangar.

“Yes. Like you handled your former padawan on the Star Destroyer.” Maul sneered. 

“Are you ever going to let that go? I had a plan.” Obi-wan insisted, his coruscanti accent began to thicken with his rising irritation.

“It was foolish, much like your padawan’s current plan to assault a weapon’s manufacturing plant is.” Maul shot Luke a look as the boy let out an indignant noise behind them. “You’ve little use as a corpse.” He hissed in a low tone, “Remember that Jedi.” The Sith turned back to the twins who were watching on with unreadable expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed reading so far. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Fufufufufufu.


	16. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader ruminates on the identity of the rebel pilot who destroyed the death star.

**(1 ABY)**

“Have you found him?”

“No.” Fett huffed through his helmet, unafraid. Vader was almost impressed. Leather creaked, as Vader began balling his fist. “But I did get a name.”

“A name?”

“Luke Skywalker.” The bounty hunter swept from the room. 

His words echoed in Vader’s head. Vader breathed a name, dead to him for over a decade, “ _ Skywalker. _ ” It was impossible, but there it was, skittering through the glass over and over in spiderweb cracks.

A rebel pilot, strong in the force bearing Skywalker’s name. Skywalker, Padme, his progeny- all of it died on Mustafar. Unless... 

Clearly Skywalker’s child had survived where Padme had not. Instead of Vader raising the boy, training him, Kenobi had filled that role. Kenobi had stolen that from him. One more in a long line of transgressions.

He would find Luke Skywalker. He would find him and turn him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need a really good family therapist.


	17. A Job is a Job

**(1ABY)**

“You never mentioned Maul would be involved.” Cad snarled as a hooded figure popped up on the comm unit.

“Will it pose a problem?” Their voice was distorted, of course it was.

“No.” Cad drawled, leaning back in his seat. “But I’ll be doubling my original rate. This will take longer than expected.”

A moment of silence, “Fine.” They agreed.

Cad grinned and bit down on his toothpick as he hung up.

* * *

Much to the irritation of Obi-wan, the Duros was a fairly common sight at the rebel base. And had the annoying habit of seeking Obi-wan out whenever he landed.

“To what do I owe the displeasure today?” Obi-wan inquired, scrolling through a data pad.

“You wound me, Kenobi.” Bane lay an open palm over his heart, “And after I turned down a higher payin’ job to help you in this most noble of causes.”

“Well that certainly doesn’t sound like you, Bane.” Obi-wan quirked a brow at the slender bounty hunter that was currently blocking the doorway into his makeshift office. “A just cause over a hefty paycheck?”

“Things change.”

“Not that much, I’m sure.” Obi-wan set the data pad down on the desk. “I’m curious, what was it? The job?”

“The esteemed Emperor himself placed a bounty or two.” Bane’s red eyes seemed to glow from under his hat, “You’d be surprised what the price on a Jedi is now-a-days.”

“Was that supposed to be a threat?” Obi-wan snorted, leaning back in his seat.

“Just a friendly warnin’ is all.” Bane leered, “Watch yourself around that Zabrak.”

“I am quite aware of what he’s capable of.”

“O’course ya are.” Bane huffed around his toothpick, tipped the brim of his hat and was gone. Annoyingly cryptic as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cackling evilly to myself over here. Don't mind me! 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the Kudos and comments! I really appreciate them!


	18. Place Your Bets

**(1 ABY)**

“Are you sure this plan will work?”

“Of course it will.” Sol snorted batting away blaster fire as Luke cut through the wall of the Imperial prison. “It’s my plan.”

“I mean-” He ducked as a stray bolt singed the wall near his head, “Really work? They weren’t exactly friendly during the clone wars.”

“We’ve been over this Luke.” Sol sighed as Luke pushed through the wall and they ducked into another hallway, “They’re both stubborn old men who are clearly smitten with one another.”

Another squad of storm troopers clambered towards them from down the hall. “We can talk more later, focus on the mission.”

* * *

“I mean it would be nice if we could stay together after the war is over.” Luke admitted in the Falcon as they were jetting off into hyperspace. "Like a real family."

Sol hummed, leaning against the door frame as Luke flopped into a seat.

“Enough with the hookup talk.” Han groused, turning to face the twins, “They’re as unlikely a couple as you and I, Princess.”

“I disagree.” Sol stated, folding her arms across her chest.

“Yeah?” Han smirked, standing to approach the woman “With which part?”

“The former.” She answered swiftly, Han’s smirk melted into an insulted frown. “I’d wager they’re much more compatible than we are.”

Luke raised his brows, tucking his hands into his armpits as the argument continued above his head.

“Compatible?” He scoffed, turning to Luke for support, “She thinks we’re not compatible.” Luke shook his head, trying to signal his friend to leave him out of the quarrel. “Well if you’re so eager to bet, why don’t we put real money on it?”

“You do love your money.” Sol smirked, “It’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is nervous, Leia is confident, and Han's confident it'll be a disaster. What do you guys think?


	19. Competition

**(1 ABY)**

Kenobi either didn’t reciprocate the Duros’ courting behaviors or was blind to them all together. Maul would wager on the latter. Despite Kenobi’s annoying habit of flirting with just about anything that moved, he seemed honestly ignorant of when others showed genuine interest. Though how he was _this oblivious_ was a mystery, the reptile was flinging his tokens of affection at the human. Literally. The square tin that had been hurtling through the air towards Kenobi’s head, arched irregularly to land in Maul’s hand.

“Is that tea?” Obi-wan queried, unphased with its sudden appearance and reaching out for the object. Maul jerked it away, examining the tin. A bit dented and with some blood flecking the white label.

The Duros hummed an affirmative noise as he swaggered closer, “Chandrilan.”

“Unlawfully acquired if the blood spatter is any indication.” Maul sneered. Kenobi (annoyingly) didn’t care for ill begotten goods. Sure enough the Jedi frowned at the tin thoughtfully.

“Anyone ever tell you not to look a gift Orbak in the mouth?” Bane leered, slitted eyes shamelessly raking over the Jedi’s casual attire. Maul felt his grip on the tin tighten, the flimsy metal bowing beneath his fingers.

“Bane-” Kenobi’s disapproving tone made the Duros scowl and cross his arms.

“I was hired to re-acquire relief supplies from an Imperial cruiser. After distributin’ it to the people, I bought it fair n’ square.” He snapped. 

Maul resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the Jedi preferred _non_ caffeinated teas. The Bounty Hunter’s efforts were sloppy at best. 

Making use of Maul’s distraction, Kenobi force pulled the tin into his own hands for inspection. “I appreciate you thinking of me.” Obi-wan responded after a long moment. Maul could feel his confusion and curiosity through the force.

Bane nodded, tipping his hat, leveling a smug smirk at Maul before sauntering away. This was unexpected and unacceptable. “He is not to be trusted.” Maul tapped the blue astromech with a prosthetic foot, glowering after the bounty hunter. “Scan the tea for toxins, droid.” The astromech let out a squeal of displeased agreement.

“I highly doubt that’s necessary, R2.” The astromech scanned the box anyways, much to the Jedi’s chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful Maul, your obsession is showing.


End file.
